warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbras Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can RP as a wolf in this pack. Archives: Umbras Pack/Roleplay Archive1 In Umbras Pack... It was sunset now. I watched the river light up with flame as I sat by it's banks... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:31, March 17, 2012 (UTC) (Should one of us archive this rp page?) Where was Romlulus? I wondered. Why do you even care where he is? I sighed and went back to the den and lay down to rest, though I did not fall asleep. Prickl ar {C}{C 17:34, March 17, 2012 (UTC) (Yes) The sun fully set and night flooded the forest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:36, March 17, 2012 (UTC) The moon rose in the sky but Viridis didn't sleep. She didn't want to go for another walk and be tired tomorrow but she couldn't sleep. Prickl ar 17:42, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I walked back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:45, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I saw Romlulus enter but didn't say anything. Finally I fell asleep. Prickl ar {C}{C 17:48, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I walked into the den and fell asleep. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:52, March 17, 2012 (UTC) The next day Viridis decided to go and hunt. She wasn't sure if she should ask Romlulus if he wanted to hunt with her, she had never gone hunting alone. "Romlulus, I'm going hunt, want to join?" She asked him as he stood up from his nest. Prickl ar 18:20, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:22, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "Where should we go?" I asked him. Prickl ar 18:28, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "How about by the stream. Rabbits live there," I suggested. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:30, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "Rabbits! Are you wanting to watch me fail?" I teased then started to head that way. Prickl ar 18:34, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I grinned. "No!" i said happily as I ran after her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:35, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Viridis was running too fast and didn't notice that she was near the stream and splashed right into the stream. She was soaking wet. "Stupid stream!" She muttered. Prickl ar {C}{C 18:49, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. "It's O.K, lets just start hunting," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:53, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "I hope I didn't scare anything," I muttered the followed a fresh rabbit scent. Prickl ar {C}{C 18:55, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I caught a vole and watched Viridis hunt the rabbit.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:57, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I stalked the rabbit, downwind. I hid behind a bramble bush then sprang at it, hoping I wasn't too early or too late. My paws touched fur and I sighed with relief. I bite down on the rabbit's neck. Prickl ar 19:03, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "Great job," I said as I padded up to Viridis. Our pelts brushed... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:06, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Obscruan ignored Nocte and reassured her with a little smile, "Go back to your mother or get nipped again." He snarled. Obscruan decided to hunt near the river, Timber and saw silver (is it winter still?) fish darting around, he narrowed his eyes and gripped one in a fast swift movement and killed it when he slammed his paw on its head. Obscruan caught more fish and decided to get larger prey, after hiding the fishes under the dirt, he went looking for caribou or elk. Obscruan saw one and burst like a black lightning bolt through the underbrush and killed it with the snap of its neck when he pinned it down. He dragged the caribou with the caught fishes riding on its still warm body, blood trailed and Obscruan ordered the other wolves to cover it up with wet snow. "Let us feast with these prey Stella Pack has given us!" He howled, starting the feast without the two lovebirds. "Let those two enjoy their company." Obscruan thought and decided not to call them for the feast. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:52, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Romlulus," I started unsure of how to put it, "I'm really happy you taught me how to hunt, I really hated being out in the cold. You are the only friend I have ever had-" I paused, "-maybe more then a friend." I didn't look straight at him. Prickl ar 01:19, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "What do you mean?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:23, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Wyshia sneezed as she sniffed a little yellow flower, she liked the way it looked and wanted to tuck it in her ear, but couldnt do it herself. She heard a twig snap and instant turned around. (Remus is the one who snapped the twig?) Viridis let out an embarrassed woff. "I like you a lot Romlulus, if you didn't notice!" Prickl ar01:30, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (RPing RomuIus) I blushed. "Well, um, I like you a lot too," I said. (Rping Remus) I padded through the forest when I stepped on a twig. I noticed Wyshia in the distance and she turned around to face me. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:34, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Well, I think there is a squirrel over there..." I said, still avoiding his sweet gaze. I wanted to go on with hunting, like nothing happened but I knew nothing could change what I felt. Prickl ar 01:38, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I nodded, still a little embarressed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:40, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I decided I would try to catch it but then I stopped, "Do you want to try to catch it together? We could chase it into the others' paws!" Prickl ar 01:43, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "O.k," I said. We began to chase the squirrel. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:44, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I tried to scare it in Romlulus' direction. I tripped and hoped that the squirrel would keep running in Romlulus' direction. Prickl ar 01:47, March 18, 2012 (UTC) The squirrel dashed to the side. I leaped after it and caught it. I ran to Viridis' side. "Are you O.K?" I asked her, worried. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:49, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine," I woffed and hualed myself up. I was covered in mud, I must look really funny. Prickl ar 01:51, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I bit my tounge to keep myself from laughing. "Come on," I said. "Lets take our catch back to camp." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:54, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, good idea!" I woffed, happily. (How do wolves clean themselves? Do they lick them? My brain is not working :P) Prickl ar 01:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (My dog licks herself) We traveled back to camp. 01:57, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (Ok, good to know! :)) When we passed a puddle I decided it would be best to wash off most of the mud. I hated the taste of mud! I leaped into the puddle and got water everywhere. I was so careless and clumsy! Prickl ar 02:00, March 18, 2012 (UTC) When Viridis splashed into the puddle she drenched my fur. I sighed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:03, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Remus, can you place this yellow flower on my ear? I can't do it myself, it's kinda, well hard to do." Wyshia asked, her blue eyes looking into Remus'. "Please." Wyshia added with politeness. She waited for Remus's reply. ---- Obscruan finished his last bite of caribuo and heaved a sigh of fulliness. "Where are those two lovebirds? And where is Remus and Wyshia? Double pairs, a good sign that our pack will grow bigger and stronger...if they do become mates." Obscruan murmured. He padded over to Aestuo and licked her in the face and went to his pups, he ordered them to stay put and go to sleep soon. He went to the cliff above the river Timber and howled to the other far packs, who howled back in response telling Umbras Pack that they are there and there is their territory and that they will defend it if anyone attacks. 05:03, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (Who's Timber?) (Rping Remus) "Um, sure," I said as I picked it up and placed it on her ear. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:40, March 18, 2012 (UTC) When we got back to camp I washed myself well. My fur was now fluffy and soft, not shaggy like it usually was. I padded over to Romlulus. "Romlulus, do yuo think you could introduce me to some pack-mates? I really only know you!" I asked. (I checked and it's cubs :)) Prickl ar 19:52, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (I was watching Animal Planet and they call it pups) "Um, sure," I said as I shook the water from my pelt. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:59, March 18, 2012 (UTC) 'You better clean yourself first!" I teased, knowing that I was the reason he was wet. Prickl ar 20:01, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, fine," I said. I licked my fur clean. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:02, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Can we meet your brother?" I asked him polietly. Prickl ar 20:07, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," I said. I saw Romulus talking to Wyshia. His ears pricked and he turned around as soon as he noticed me. "Hi, Romulus," he said. "Who's the she-wolf?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:09, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Hi!" I greeted. I knew Wyshia, she was the one who offered me a mouse when I first joined Umbras pack. She hadn't talked to me since. (Is it Romlulus or Romulus?) Prickl ar 20:11, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (Romulus) "Um, this is Viridis," I told my brother. "Oh, the bad hunter?" he replied. "Shut up," I growled, my voice almost a whisper. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:16, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I heard what Remus said and I couldn't help but smiling, "Yup, that's me, the bad hunter!" (I have been spelling it wrong :S) Prickl ar 20:20, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (I didn't notice :P) I sighed. "Well, that's Remus," I said to her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:23, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, I don't mind, him! How about that, er, her name is... Diana!" I replied. Romulus was so nice... (Yeah I was spelling it with two "l"s :P) Prickl ar 20:28, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. We padded into the elders den. Diana was eating a rabbit when we enetered the den. "Oh, hello Romulus," she said. "I haven't seen you in a while." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:57, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Greetings, Diana!" I woffed dipping my head. Then I woffed to Romulus, "She was the one that took care of you, right?" Prickl ar 21:04, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. "Is this your little she-wolf-friend, Romulus?" asked Diana. "Uh, what, no!" I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:06, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Viridis giggled then moved away from Romulus, "No, way!" Prickl ar 21:07, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, O.K then," she said. She whent back to eating her rabbit. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:26, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Viridis' belly growled, "Well I think I could go for a rabbit, want to share?" She asked Romulus. Prickl ar 21:32, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I picked up a rabbit and dropped it at his paws. Prickl ar 21:39, March 18, 2012 (UTC) We began to eat the rabbit. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:41, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Romulus, why was Remus with Wyshia? He was putting a flower in her ear.." I told him. Prickl ar 21:44, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know," I said. "I haven't talked to him much lately." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:47, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "I see," I muttered and took a bite of the rabbit, Prickl ar 21:49, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I continued eating. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:52, March 18, 2012 (UTC) When I was done I stood up and went over to the shade of the trees and decided I should rest before hunting again. Rabbits and Fish were not enough for the clan to live off of. Prickl ar 21:58, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I padded over to Remus to ask him about Wyshia. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I watched Romulus leave and felt a longing to follow him. He was almost always at my side, hunting or eating. Prickl ar 22:03, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, what was all that about?" I asked. "What is what about?" he replied. "You and Whyshia," I told him. "Oh, nothing..." he replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:06, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Viridis fell asleep... Prickl ar 22:08, March 18, 2012 (UTC I was just about to say something, when I heard a loud noise. I tree was about to fall over. We swiftly dodged the falling tree and saw that an angry moose had knocked it over. I gulped. It stampeded towards us. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:13, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Wyshia looked at her reflection in the river and smiled, she looked pretty with the yellow flower on her ear. She heard a roar and a tree crash and saw Romlulus and Remus running away from it. I grinned and started to catch the moose's attention and veered it away from the two brothers who looked terrified. I heard the male angry moose huff some words I could understand, "Wolves. Kill. Young. Wolves. Kill. Young. Wolves. Father. Revenge." Irealized it way saying that wolves killed its young and he was getting revenge! I couldn't lose the moose and it followed me all they way back to camp. Everyone could hear it grunting the words over and over with determination on its face to chase all of us. I raced to Remus's side and dragged him by the scruff from the moose's path and placed cobwebs on his wound on his paw. "Are you okay, Remus?" I asked, worried and terrfied at the same time. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 03:59, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I woke up to the sound of a stampede. There was a mad moose in camp! I quickly fled to a nitch in the rocks and waited for it to leave. No one else was fighting.... But someone had too! I leaped out of my nitch and let out a big growl. Prickl ar 11:38, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine," said Remus. He lunged at the moose and bit it's front leg. I dashed up to help him We were able to knock it over and I bit it's neck. It died almost instantly... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 12:48, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo padded over to Obscruan. "Why were you so mean to your pup? She wanted to make sure you were alright!" barekd Aestuo, witha small tint of anger. Nocte hid behind her mother. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:44, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I was out of breathe and flopped to the ground with exhaustion. I decided to catch my breath before standing up again. I wondered if we would eat the moose, it made sense. Prickl ar 21:51, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "Viridis!" I said as I ran to her side. "Are you O.K?" I asked her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:04, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "Are you okay?" I asked back, raising my head and looking into his eyes. Prickl ar 22:07, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine," I awnsered. Remus rolled his eyes. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:09, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "I'm hungry, though!" I anonnced as I looked at the fresh moose. Prickl ar 22:11, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "Well, then lets eat," I said as I padded over to the dead moose. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:15, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "Not the moose?" I asked. Prickl ar 22:17, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "Of course the moose," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:20, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "Good!" I said and hualed myself up. Prickl ar 22:23, March 19, 2012 (UTC) The pack began to eat. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:25, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't the last to eat, mostly because I helped bring it down. Prickl ar 22:27, March 19, 2012 (UTC) After we finished, I padded off to the den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:29, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Viridis followed Romulus, it had been a hard day. Prickl ar 22:33, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I laid down in my nest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:34, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I lay down in my nest, I was really tired. Prickl ar 22:42, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I fell asleep. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:43, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I fell asleep. I woke the next day. I stood up and let the sunshine warm my pelt. Prickl ar 23:14, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I woke up and noticed that Viridis was awake too. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:24, March 19, 2012 (UTC) (Obs wasn't being mean to Nocte! He just snapped at her cuz she broke the rules once again and I DECIDED that Obs will be GOOD from now on!!! Also Obs memories will explain why he was being a little mean to Nocte) "I wasn't being mean, Aestuo. I clearly stated to our pup to stay in the den and not go run off no matter what, sometimes he have to be mean to let them know you mean it. Just to protect them, unless you want them dead like Lycus." Obscruan replied, telling Nocte to follow him back to the den. Obscruan closed his eyes and remembered the time when he was Nocte's age and his father died . He recalled the words his father told him when he was a young pup, "Stay in the den, Obscruan! No matter what stay inside, even if you hear strange noise or howling. Stay in the den, you promise you'll stay and dont go outside, Obscruan?" Obscruan had nodded and his father ran off into the night, he heard snarling and howling far in the distances and Obscruan nestled closer to his mother's belly, trying to drown out the noise. More howling could be heard and jaws snapping, Obscruan heard his father's familiar howl, a howl that was filled with sorrow, anger, and pain...then silence. Obscruan opened his eyes and saw they were at their den and he smiled in satisfaction as Nocte crawled in and went to sleep. [http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Firestream12 ۩'FIRE'STREAM۩] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 23:48, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Viridis didn't notice Romulus and walked outside. SHe decided to go to the river and hunt. Prickl ar 00:08, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I saw Viridis pad off to the river. "Should I follow her, or would she just think I'm a stalker?" I thought to myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:11, March 20, 2012 (UTC) (Can there be a rp for Rogue wolves??) I heard a noise a whipped around. There was a light grey wolf with a darker grey back standing behind me and he was grinning. Prickl ar 00:15, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Wyshia padded up to Remus and asked him if he wanted to go hunting, they both headed to the stream. Wyshia skillfully caught a fish and you could see the traits of the mysterious rival wolf pack in her. "Hey Remus! Think fast!" Wyshia barked and splashed water on to Remus's pelt. [http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Firestream12 ۩'FIRE'STREAM۩] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 00:14, March 20, 2012 (UTC) (RPing Remus) "Hey!" I said happily as I doged the water. I splashed water at Wyshia. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:21, March 20, 2012 (UTC) "Vala!" The male-wolf shouted. I looked at him funny and replied, "I'm sorry, but I don't know you!" I wanted Romulus to be here! Prickl ar 00:24, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I scenced something was wrong. I followed Viridis' scent into the forest. I saw her with another wolf. I felt a growl rise in my throat. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:08, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Nocte padded over to her father. "Can me and mommy sleep with you?" she asked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:07, March 20, 2012 (UTC) (rping Wyshia) I heard something at the edge of my hearing and started to follow the noise, Remus followed me too hearing the sounds. I stopped and saw Viridis with a loner male-wolf calling her, "Vala". I was confused and went to Viridis's side, she needed someone with her and I saw Romlulus a little ways off growling at the strange male wolf. "Hey, get off of our territory! Leave or we'll use force, your paws have led you to your doom if you do not leave and stop calling her Vala!" I snarled, my tail held high and my body ready to strike. (who's this guy? Viridis's family or something?) ---- Obscruan heard snarling near the stream and went striding over, he saw the twin brothena and Wyshia and Viridis with a strange male wolf. "Trespasser! Leave now, go on and go before I hurt your sorry bum." Obscruan sneered, obviously he was picking for a fight---Firestream12 (yeah, viridis' adopted bro) "No, stop! I think I know him!" I blurted out, before noticing I said that to the pack leader. I turned to the young male that began to speak, "Vala, you must remeber me!" Prickl ar 16:10, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo told Ignis to watch her pups. She was at Obccuan's side. "Who's this wolf?" growled Aestuo. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:55, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I stepped closer to the male. "Tilane? That is your name, right?" I asked. The male nodded and gave me a huge lick on the head, "I missed you!" I wanted to be happy to see him but I looked at Romulus to see his opinion. "So, you will come back, right?" He asked me. "Is Allya and father stil alive?" I asked him. He nodded and replied, "They will want to see you!" I looked at my pack and said, "This is my home now, Tilane. I can visit for today, but this is my home! I cannot just leave behind my home!" Tilane looked a little hurt but nodded again. I turned to Obscruan, "Can I leave for today? I will be back tomorrow..." Prickl ar 20:40, March 20, 2012 (UTC) (Remus) I could see the dissaproval in my brother's eyes. He seemed to relax a little when he heard that he was Viridis' brother. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:28, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I looked back at Romulus. He looked..sad? I waved my tail in good-bye I wanted to run back to him and say a proper good-bye. Prickl ar 23:05, March 20, 2012 (UTC) (Not sad, more like he doesn't like Tilane) Romulus nodded and headed back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:49, March 20, 2012 (UTC) (Should I rp here or should I create a new rp page for loner/rogue wolves) Prickl ar 23:50, March 20, 2012 (UTC) (Yes, title the page and he RP "Lone Wolves" or something like that) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:54, March 20, 2012 (UTC) (Spes) I heard Viridis left to see her family. I hope she doesn't leave...She turned out to be a great edition to the pack. Prickl ar 21:26, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan